Aetherial Crown
The is a unique piece of jewelry in the . Enchantment This lightweight circlet allows the Dragonborn to retain the last Standing Stone power they selected, while allowing them to select another one. Equipping the crown allows two Standing Stone powers to be in effect simultaneously. If the crown is unequipped, the older of the two stones' effects is removed. Re-equipping it restores the older effect. Perks Once a Standing Stone's power is imbued into the Aetherial Crown it has the unique opportunity to increase the strength of the Standing Stone's effect. If the Dragonborn is a vampire with the Restoration Perk Necromage, the standing stone power in the Aetherial Crown is boosted with the 25% strength increase and 50% duration increase in accordance with the perk. Acquisition It can only be crafted in the Aetherium Forge during the quest Lost to the Ages. It requires the following components: *1 x Aetherium Crest *2 x Dwarven Metal Ingot *2 x Flawless Sapphire *2 x Gold Ingot Apart from the Aetherium Crest which is assembled during the quest, all other materials to craft the crown can be found in the Aetherium forge room on tables to the left and right of the forge. Tempering The crown can be upgraded at a workbench with a Dwarven Metal Ingot. This, however, will only increase the value - its armor rating will still be at zero. Usefulness Usage *Attaching the crown to a particular stone can allow it to be used in situational circumstances. For example, attaching it to The Steed Stone allows it to become a useful item that can vastly increase carry capacity when needed. *Daily greater powers (such as The Ritual Stone) can be used multiple times per day by placing the specific stone on the Aetherial Crown and re-equipping after it is used, essentially resetting the power. *The 100% weakness to magic from The Apprentice Stone doubles the magicka gained from The Atronach Stone's spell absorption effect, while only suffering normal damage from magic attacks. Leveling *For a Dragonborn interested in leveling up as quickly as possible, they can have both the Lover Stone and any of the three Guardian Stones, which grants a 35% bonus. *Ordinarily, Rested (+5% XP), Well Rested (+10% XP) and Lover's Comfort (+15% XP) are not given while having The Lover Stone as the active stone. The way around this is to store the Lover Stone in the Aetherial Crown and unequip it before resting. Using this method can yield as high an +XP% as 50% (if the other stone is one of The Guardian Stones for eight hours after resting. If the quest is not within eight hours travel from home, find a nearby tavern, buy a room and settle for 45% +XP for eight hours minus the journey to the nearby quest. However, being a Werewolf nullifies this entirely, as they cannot benefit from resting. *A fast method to level Smithing can be done with the crown by first taking the Lover Stone (+15% XP to all skills). With the Aetherial Crown, go to the Guardian Stones (+20% to Thief, Mage, or Warrior Skill trees), then choose The Warrior Stone. Next complete the quest Unfathomable Depths to obtain the perk Ancient Knowledge (+25% to Heavy Armor, and Smithing increases 15% Faster). With the lover stone on the crown, take off the crown (this should be confirmed by the text "Lover stone removed"). Go to the nearest owned bed and sleep to receive the Well Rested (+10% XP) and Lover's Comfort (+15% XP). All of these bonuses combined give a 75% XP bonus when it comes to Smithing. Necromage should boost this when a vampire. *To level up quickly (before patch 1.9), take the The Mage Stone and The Lover Stone with the Aetherial Crown unequipped. Rest to get one of the resting bonuses; Ordinary Rested (+5% XP), Well Rested (+10% XP) and Lover's Comfort (+15% XP); then equip the crown again with four pieces of equipment chest, ring, necklace and the Falmer helmet (because it can be worn with circlets) enchanted with Fortify Illusion (spells cost 25% less). Stand in in middle of a large city and cast Harmony repeatedly. It takes 5-7 casts to get it back to 100 then reset it and start over. You will level up 1-2 times per reset this way Exploit *For a character to level up all skills simultaneously, it is possible to activate both the Lover Stone and all three Guardian Stones. When wearing the Aetherial Crown (with the Lover Stone's effect), activate the second and third Guardian Stones and quickly remove the crown before receiving the bonus. It's a bit tricky so save beforehand. When done correctly all four bonuses listed under Active Effects. It will also now be possible to equip a different helm without losing bonuses. The bonuses will not be lost if the crown is reequipped. However, the crown will still have to be equipped. The rested bonus exploit can be employed giving a character a grand total of 50% XP boost across all skills. Trivia *With the Crown in the inventory or equipped, the Dragonborn may encounter Taron Dreth where he will ask information about the Crown. He will attack with his three mercenaries, no matter which option is chosen in the dialogue. *The crown can be worn in addition to the Archmage's Robes, The Jagged Crown, or the Falmer Helmet because it counts as a circlet. See Also *Aetherial Shield *Aetherial Staff Bugs * Even when all components are held, the Aetherial Crown may be uncraftable. * The Crown may not retain the standing stone effect that was active before it was equipped. Both standing stones have to be visited to gain an extra effect after equipping the Crown. * If a Guardian Stone is activated, but cancelled, the current Guardian Stone effect may be lost. * Sometimes the effect doesn't work entirely. No solution has been discovered for this. **If help aetherial is typed in the console, it is possible to scroll up using page up to find the 'Aetherial Crown Perk'. Use player.addperk (id#) to add the ability to pick up another stone. However, this is a permanent thing (may be removed via console commands) and does not fix the actual crown. * Trying to make the Aetherial Crown bear a Guardian Stone Effect might result in having multiple Stone effects active simultaneously even when the Crown is not worn. Appearances * es:Corona aetérica ru:Этериевая корона Category:Skyrim: Headgear Category:Skyrim: Unique Items Category:Dawnguard: Circlets Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts